Better Not Easier
by Defygravity09
Summary: The words Brandon said to Callie in the car on the way back from Mexico kept repeating in the teen's mind. One Shot for 3X05.


**AN: so this idea came to me after watching the episode last night 3X05. I have always felt like Callie and when Brandon yelled at her and said life would be easier if she had never come into their lives, it hit hard….so I decided to expand on that.**

 **AN2: Thanks to my beautiful best friend who sparked this idea by telling me that it doesn't matter if life was easier, what matters is if it is better. I love you, Myka.**

That night after Jude, Brandon, and Mariana had fallen asleep, Callie lay awake. Brandon's words were on repeat in her head. Nothing she could do or think was making them stop. She gave up on the idea of sleep and decided to go downstairs. She looked at every family picture on her way to the living room, the ones before she showed up and the ones with her and Jude in them. Brandon was right, things were easier. She could see that her moms looked less stressed in the pictures before, but the current pictures, they had a more tired smile. Maybe she should talk to Bill and see about finding another home. Jude was adopted, so he wasn't causing any problems. Hell, he never caused problems. She was the one always stirring up drama. She was the one who ran away, she was the one who fell in love with Brandon, and she was the one who kept having problems with her adoption. Yeah, she should just leave. She finally made it to the couch where she plopped down. Not five minutes later, Stef and Lena came in the back door.

"Hey Bug." Lena said noticing Callie sitting in the dark. Stef looked over and became concerned.

"What's wrong, My Love?" Stef said joining her daughter and wife on the couch.

"Nothing." Callie tried to lie, but the moms knew her better.

"Talk to us, Callie." Lena tried.

"Was life easier before you fostered me?" Callie couldn't hold it in.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was looking at pictures, and you all looked happier and less stressed before I showed up."

"No, Baby. You brought so much happiness to our lives."

"Are you sure? I mean I will leave if it will make things easier."

"Callie, Love, where is this coming from? I know that it doesn't have to do with pictures. Who said something?" Stef asked, defensively. Callie looked down at her hands. She didn't want to get Brandon in trouble. "Was it Brandon?" Callie wouldn't look up. "Callie, look at me."

Callie slowly raised her head but wouldn't look Stef in her eyes. Stef got off the couch and kneeled down in front of the brunette. She placed her fingers underneath Callie's chin. Callie finally locked eyes with her mom.

"Callie. Yes, life was easier before you and Jude came into our lives. But life was easier before we adopted Mariana and Jesus as well. Hell, life was even easier before Brandon was born. When you have kids, adopted or biologically, life becomes harder. The only thing that matters is whether or not life becomes better. Let me tell you something, Love. You have made my life so much better. You have made Mama's life so much better. You have brought so much love and laughter and happiness into our home. There is nothing you could do, no amount of trouble you could cause that would ever make us change our minds about that. So screw what Brandon said. You are our world, honey. Okay?" Stef smiled up at Callie with tears brimming in her eyes. Callie smiled back, before looking at Lena who nodded as well.

"Everything that Mom just said is true. We love you Callie Bug." Lena said grabbing Callie's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. Callie nodded.

"I love you guys too. I really didn't want to leave. But I love you all so much that if it would make your life better or easier for me to leave, then I would. I don't want to cause you any problems."

"You aren't. I promise. Do you know what you need right now?" Stef asked, smiling as she sat back on the couch. Callie began to laugh. She knew what was coming.

"A Mama sandwich?" She asked.

"A MAMA SANDWICH!" The moms yelled in unison. The three of them began laughing as Stef and Lena placed their arms around Callie and began peppering her with kisses.

"We should all get some sleep. Are you okay now?" Lena asked as they were pulling apart.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for always making me feel better." Callie said as she stood up.

"Always, Slug A Bug. We love you."

"I love you too."

Once she was back in her bed, she found that sleep came much easier. She had come so far in learning to love and trust others, but she still has a ways to go before she learns to love and trust herself.


End file.
